Talk:The Once-ler/@comment-99.225.36.175-20141118022428
a short little fanfic, in which even though i coulden't find the right page for this, will still fit nicely here. title:night guards at freddy's chapter; 1: why i hate foxes universe: five nights at freddy's main charaters: the once-ler ( who else?), mangle ( my favroite animatronic in the game) minor: hiccup, jack, the lorax, hiro hamada, freddy, bonnie, baloon boy, the puppet okay, lets roll! night 1: once-ler's pov: ( in his mind) i always wondered why me and my friends got the job at freddy fazebear's pizza. it never seemed like a good idea anyways. i was always a bit creeped out by the animatronics, especilly the one that was just a mess of wires and robotic parts. i think they called him the mangle. hey, once! you got to check the camras now! oh, alright! (back in his mind) i really hate having to check the camras to find the props. thank's a lot, hiccup. so far i found the bear, and i think the bunny, but i can't tell because the top part of his head is gone. but the thing that gave us a fright was when we saw baloon boy. in the vents, nearing our office! luckly, we all equippeded our freddy maskes to prevent him from getting in. after he left, i checked camra 11 and saw that damn puppet getting out of his box! we then quickly wound up the music box to prevent him from killing us. but then, after finising up winding up the box, the damn baloon kid came in again and disabled our lights. after shooing him out, we had to find the rest of props on foot. so we drew straws. hiro, hiccup, and jack all got the big straws. then it was down to me and the lorax. the lorax got the bigger straw then me. whoop- dee do. now here i am, already in kids cove, looking around and heard, what sounded like, mechanical whiring. so i hesitently turned around... and... oh no... it's... it's...IT"S... MANGLE!!! hiccup, jack, hiro and the lorax's pov: it's been ten minuts since we sent out the once-ler. now we know what happend. so there we were, just pruseing through the camras, when we got to kid's cove, and heard this wile the once-ler was oblivious until he started hearing it as well: (dialoug by mangle) yo- ho, me maties! it's me, your ol' pal, foxy! welcome to the all-new kid's co-o-ve. join me on a journy to explore the coves, and gather the loot! we can 'ave loads of fun. and i can fiannly ( KILL THE TEENAGERS WHO TORE ME APART) get my revenge! look out kids, danger is afoot. come with me if you want to live (TIL I SHOVE MY HOOK INTO YOUR EYE SOCKET). you seem a bit painicky that's no good 'ere. calm down! (I. SAID. CALM. DOWN) don't be scaaared. (garble) gonna hurt ya! i promise! i just want... revenge (FOR ALL YOU LITTLE BEASTS TEARING ME TO SHREADS, I'M GONNA RETURN THE FAVOUR. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!)